


some kind of welcome

by funkyspacegirlfriend



Series: Fluffy Drabbles [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkyspacegirlfriend/pseuds/funkyspacegirlfriend
Summary: Peter expected a hug from his boyfriend to show that he missed him. Not a snowball to the face.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Fluffy Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635445
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	some kind of welcome

Peter checked his phone for what had to be the hundredth time, but there was still no new text from his boyfriend. Tony had gotten in late the night before for his winter break from MIT, so they hadn’t been able to see each other, but the older boy had sent him a message to let him know that he was home safe and that Peter should meet him at their usual bench in Central Park at 10 am the next morning. **  
**

Which Peter had, except it was now almost 10:15, and there was still no sign of Tony. If he had gotten bundled up from head to toe, and dragged himself out into the cold, just for his boyfriend to flake out on him, there would be hell to pay.

Just as he reached into his coat pocket to pull out his phone _again_ , Peter felt the wet smack of a snowball on the back of his head. The brunette spun around, searching the snow-covered landscape of the park for the culprit. Not that Peter didn’t know exactly who the guilty party was. Hands on his slim hips, brown eyes narrowed as he glared into the empty air. 

“Tony? I know that was you.”

Another snowball hit, this time catching him in the side, and Peter couldn’t stop the yelp that escaped as he jumped on impact. Giggles echoed around him, and though he tried to remain stern, Peter couldn’t help the way his lips lifted at the corners. Tony’s laugh was one of his favorite sounds.

But he wasn’t about to let the older boy off the hook that easily, and he turned in the direction the last hit had come from. “Anthony Stark, if you dragged me all the way out here in the snow, just so you could pelt me with snowballs I am going to-” The threat turned into an indignant squawk as a third snowball hit him dead in the face, and the giggles became full blown belly laughs as Tony popped out from behind a bush and fell onto the ground, holding his stomach.

Peter wiped the snow out of his eyes, face bright red both from the cold and the fury building in his chest. Oh, Tony was going to pay for that. He stomped over to where his boyfriend was laying in the snow, too busy howling with laughter to notice the storm coming toward him. And with his eyes squeezed shut, he couldn’t see Peter scooping up a handful of snow until the smaller boy was looming over him and rubbing it into his face. 

Whiskey brown eyes popped open, and Tony’s arms shot up to grab Peter around the waist, dragging him down into the snow and rolling on top of him. “Did you just rub snow all over my pretty face, Pete?” The younger boy sputtered in indignation, smacking Tony in the chest with a gloved fist. “You threw _three_ snowballs at me, Tony! Three!” But his boyfriend just grinned, and leaned down to peck his nose. “Have I ever told you how cute your nose is, Pete? It’s even cuter all red like this.”

Peter rolled his eyes, but there was no denying the grin on his face. It never failed to make him light up from the inside whenever Tony looked at him like that. “Yeah, yeah. Come on, let me up. I’m all wet and cold because _someone_ covered me in snow.” Immediately, Tony hopped up and then pulled him to his feet. “Come on, Happy’s waiting at the entrance with the car. Let me take you home and get you of those wet clothes. Then I can warm you up.” The brunette wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, and Peter shoved him before starting to walk away. But he didn’t protest or push Tony away when he caught up and tugged Peter against his side. And he knew the snowballs would be completely forgotten the minute Tony got his hands on his skin.

He was too happy having his boyfriend home to stay mad for long.


End file.
